je pense trop
by tanita-gnd
Summary: petit oneshot sasunaru, POV sasuke les résumés, c'est pas mon truc


elle est de retoureuuuuuuuu "tilalalalamlali"

pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.... :s

oui, je sais, c'est pas la bonne fic, c'est pas ça que vous vouliez... mea culpa, mea maxima culpa, mais le sasusaku... c'est pas mon truc alors je fais une petite pause dans "i'll go wherever you will go" et j'en profite pour poster un chtit peu de sasunaru.

donc vala, que dire pour introduire ce truc... ben heu... c'est un one shot... :d en fait, je me suis dit que sasuke parlait jamais et donc qu'il fallait bien qu'il pense... et du coup, voici une petite fic avec un sasuke qui pense ;) (POV sasu donc)

comme je sais plus quoi dire, bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------

Je pense trop. Je rêve trop. Je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup, voire par du tout, mais c'est justement parce qu'il passe tellement de choses dans ma tête que je n'ai même pas le temps de songer à les dire… toute la journée, je pense. Je me fais mes petits films, petits scénarios, et je suis toujours déçu qu'ils ne correspondent pas à la réalité. Quand je mange, quand j'attend kakashi sensei le matin avec les deux autres, j'imagine sans arrêt ce qu'il pourrait ce passer, s'il y avait un peu plus de fantaisie en ce monde…

Il y a eu toute une période où j'imaginais que sakura faisait des déclarations enflammées à naruto plutôt qu'à moi. Je ne le montrais pas, mais ça me faisait rire. C'est vrai que c'était marrant. Mais je suis le seul à avoir vu ces images, à avoir entendu ces sons. J'ai de la chance, je suis un privilégié ! vous même, que ne donneriez vous pas pour voir, juste une fois, une fille aux cheveux roses à genoux devant un blond ahuri qui ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe ! (oui, je garde toujours une part de réalisme dans mes élucubrations, c'est très important ) moi, je voyais ça tous les matins, pendant près de deux mois. Et petit à petit, je m'en suis lassé.

Ensuite, je voyais kakashi arriver à l'heure, et les deux autres, surpris, muets comme des carpes, la bouche grande ouverte. Leurs lèvres mobiles mais silencieuses leur donnent vraiment des airs sublimes ! si seulement vous pouviez voir ça vous aussi ! franchement, on n'a pas besoin de parler dans ces moments là. Quoi que, si j'explose de rire, je risque de voir en vrai ces visages que je leur imagine…

Il y en a des centaines des petits films que je me faisais chaque matin. Kakashi arriver au bras d'iruka, naruto repoussant une sakura raide dingue de lui, sakura avec une extinction de voix… (ça c'était du rêve ! le silence… c'est rare dans l'équipe 7 !) et puis, de fil et aiguille, je m'imaginais naruto qui me faisait une déclaration, à moi. Du grand n'importe quoi hein ? c'est ce que je pensais au début. C'était marrant, complètement à côté de la plaque. Je m'imaginais en train de lui envoyer des vents de toutes les façons possibles, avec une sakura à côté de moi. Et plus ça allait, moins je le repoussais abruptement, moins je le repoussais tout court.

Je m'imaginais rougir quand il me parlait, pour dire n'importe quoi, juste le fait d'entendre sa voix dans mes rêves. Bien sûr, rien ne filtrait, rien de se voyait. J'étais comme d'habitude, appuyé contre un poteau, les bras croisés, à attendre kakashi en silence pendant que sakura me soûlait et que naruto essayait d'attirer son attention. Mais dans ma tête, tout était bien différent… naruto me parlait à moi, doucement, d'une voix rassurante qu'il prend rarement dans la réalité. Je l'écoutais, d'abord neutre, et puis mes joues changeaient progressivement de teinte, je bafouillais dans mes réponses, et mes refus semblaient vides de convictions. Et chaque matin, c'était le même film.

Au bout d'un moment, toute la journée, je m'imaginais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec naruto… en mission, il s'arrêtait pour m'attendre quand mes pensées m'avaient mis en retard. Le midi, il m'invitait à venir avec lui chez ichiraku. Le soir, il me proposait de me raccompagner chez moi. Et plus ça allait, plus il restait longtemps… avant de m'endormir, quand je fermais les yeux, en boule sur mon futon, je voyais son visage se dessiner dans le vague. J'entendais sa voix faire des déclarations imaginaires. Et au lieu de me secouer la tête pour virer toutes ces idées comme je l'aurai fait avant, je ne bougeais pas. Aucune réaction. Il m'arrivait même de murmurer doucement son nom…

Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, pour moi c'était un film comme les autres, une facétie de mon imagination qui finirait par passer. Ça ne regardait que moi. Mais cela n'est pas passé. Ça me dure toujours, encore… et je n'en ai toujours pas parlé, il n'y a personne pour m'écouter, je n'ai personne à qui me confier. A part lui, sans doute, mais si je lui disait ce à quoi je pense, il y a de fortes chance pour qu'il ne m'écoute plus jamais. Avec le temps qui passait et mes rêves qui duraient, il a bien fallut que je l'admette. Il a bien fallut que j'accepte de me le dire. Ça ne m'a jamais fait peur, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur, mais tout de même… ça m'a fait un gros choc quand j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de naruto.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je pense que je n'en sais trop rien… il paraît qu'on a toujours des raisons, et pourtant, moi, je n'en trouve pas… d'accord, il est gentil, attentionné, il s'occupe au maximum de tout le monde, mais en même temps, c'est un énorme baka, incapable de faire preuve de discrétion sur le terrain, ne connaissant pas la moitié des jutsus de base, et exhibant fièrement ses techniques les plus puissantes à la moindre occasion. J'avoue que, sur ce dernier point, j'ai tendance à faire pareil. Je sais aussi qu'il a la force de se relever après chaque défaite pour continuer à avancer, et que maintenant, à force de détermination, il est rare qu'il perde, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il est gamin, qu'il ne pense qu'à manger le plus de nouilles possibles et que sa combinaison orange fluo est super moche… même si j'ai plus tendance à regarder ses yeux que sa combinaison… et encore, quand je le regarde ! comme quoi, quand je vous dit que je sais pas pourquoi, c'est que je sais pas !

Je pense trop… il est tard déjà… à oui, une heure et demi du matin, quand même ! il s'en est passé des choses depuis que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. La première, c'est que je me suis renfermé encore plus sur moi-même, préférant vivre dans le monde de mes imaginations, la seconde, c'est que, quand je revenais à la réalité, je remarquais beaucoup plus toutes les petites attentions qu'il me portait. Ça me faisait plaisir, ça me le fait toujours d'ailleurs. Ce qui a changé aussi, c'est que nous avons grandit. Quand j'ai réalisé mes sentiments, nous avions 14 ans à peine. Maintenant, j'en ai 17… trois ans… ça fait trois ans que je l'aime en silence. Trois ans que personne ne sait rien, que je ne montre rien. C'est long trois ans. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite copine, j'ai continué à repousser toutes les filles qui m'approchaient. Je n'ai jamais eu de copain non plus. Personne ici ne soupçonne que je préfère les garçons. Enfin, les garçons… non… juste lui.

Pendant les trois dernières années, nous avons tous bien progressé. J'ai refusé le poste d'anbu pour éviter de devoir quitter trop souvent le village, de devoir le quitter. Je suis donc devenu jounin, assigné à la formation des jeunes. Professeur en quelque sorte. Comme kakashi le fut pour moi. L'avantage de cette profession, c'est que naruto a la même. Sakura travaille avec iruka, lee aussi, en tant que professeur de sport. Choji tient un restaurant, shikamaru est anbu, tout le monde le sait. Hinata et ino travaillent ensemble à l'hôpital. Shino est parti quand il a épousé une kunoichi de kumo no kuni. Neji est sans doute anbu également, on ne le voit plus depuis un certain temps. Quant à kiba et tenten, ils sont aussi jounins, avec naruto et moi. On s'occupe tout les quatre de former les nouveaux aspirants étant sortis de l'académie.

Je vois peu le cabot et la femme-kunai, comme dirait naruto. Je passe la plupart de mon temps libre avec mon ancien coéquipier. Enfin, quand il est disponible. Il faut dire qu'il a konohamaru dans son équipe, et que ce gamin à du mal à le lâcher ! mais bon, c'est très bien comme ça. Je vois mon naruto à peu près une heure tous les jours. Dose suffisante pour m'estimer heureux, et suffisamment courte pour m'éviter les gaffes. C'est impeccable. Il faudra que je pense à lui en parler un jour… ne posez pas de question stupide ! vous savez très bien à quoi je fais référence… ça fait 17 ans qu'on est célibataires tout les deux. Moi je sais très bien pourquoi, pas besoin de développer. Lui par contre, je ne comprend franchement pas… il a du succès tout de même, il me parle de temps en temps des filles qu'il envoie balader. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond simplement que « ce n'est pas la bonne personne ». j'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est, sa bonne personne à lui…

Et l'heure qui passe… c'est pas possible ça. Faut que je sois sur le pont à 6 heures demain… enfin, tout à l'heure quoi… et je m'appelle pas kakashi moi, j'arrive jamais en retard, même pas de 10 minutes… pour ce qui est d'être à la bourre, c'est naruto qui a repris le flambeau. Faudra qu'il s'achète un réveil un jour… oula… comment je suis arrivé à cette réflexion hautement pertinente moi ? voyons.. ben oui, ça vous le fait jamais à vous ? vous pensez à un truc à la base, et de fil en aiguille vous finissez complètement à l'ouest. Moi, ça me le fait tout le temps. Et en général, dans ces moments là, je m'amuse à refaire tout le chemin de ma pensée, à l'envers. Ça occupe quand on n'a rien d'autre à faire.. oui, mais là il faut que je dorme !!!! au mieux, les 4 heures de sommeil ne sont pas envisageables… et ce mal de crâne…

Attendez, je vais essayer de me souvenir de ma soirée… parce que là, ça présage rien de bon… j'ai lâché l'équipe des morveux ( c'est affectueux… ils sont pas si pénibles que ça… juste un peu…) vers 21 heures, après manger. Après, je suis rentré chez moi, histoire de prendre une douche et de me détendre un peu. Je crois qu'il était à peu près 22 heures quand on a frappé à ma porte. Logiquement, vu le nombre de visites que je reçois, c'était naruto. Il allait pas bien, une histoire de fille je crois… je sais plus très bien, je me sens vaseux comme c'est pas permis, à l'ouest total… de toutes façons, toutes les histoires avec les filles ça finit mal. Tient, d'ailleurs, je crois que je lui ai dit ça, à naruto. Au bout de mon cinquième verre de sake. SAKE ! aie, ma tête…

C'est bon, je me souviens maintenant… enfin, vaguement… il a débarqué chez moi complètement hs après sa journée de boulot, il s'est effondré sur mon canapé. Il avait pas l'air net… il a sorti deux bouteilles de sake de sa veste et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elles sont vides à l'heure qu'il est… si quelqu'un apprend ça, on va se faire démonter… d'accord, aucun d'entre nous n'a de parents pour lui crier dessus, mais on n'est pas majeurs, et iruka et kakashi risquent fort de pas apprécier… enfin bref… réfléchissons… vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai du mal là ! ha oui, c'est ça, il s'est écroulé et il m'a dit un truc dans le genre « qu'est-ce que c'est soûlant une fille » soûlant, oui, c'est le mot qui convient là…

Au début mon cœur s'est mis à battre un peu plus vite, et puis je me suis ravisé, c'était n'importe quoi. Il faut se calmer mon grand que je me suis dit. Et je sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé… on a bu… pas mal… trop… beaucoup trop… une bouteille de sake chacun, quand on a 17 ans et qu'on n'a jamais bu, c'est largement trop… surtout quand on fait un concours stupide de celui qui boira la deuxième moitié le plus vite… cul sec. On a finit pile en même temps. Bonjours la synchronisation sur ce coup là. Il était pas très tard, on a pas du passer plus d'une heure à « discuter ». je crois qu'il a essayer de me dire un truc, mais ça voulait pas sortir. Moi aussi je voulais lui dire un truc, tout le monde sait de quoi il s'agit maintenant, mais c'est pas sorti… j'arrivai plus à parler je crois. On a eu de la chance, on a pas été malades, c'est déjà ça. Pas envie de nettoyer tout l'appart avant de partir bosser.

Il y a quand même un truc que je me demande. Il est passé où lui ? moi je me souviens, j'ai envoyé valser mes chaussures dans un coin, et je me suis affalé sur mon futon. Mais lui ? j'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir proposé la chambre d'ami. ça aurait été bien au-dessus de mes forces de toutes manières. Il est rentré chez lui vous croyez ? olala… mais ce mal de crâne… promis je bois plus moi… fini, the end ! stop, définitivement. Mais quelle galère… bon, ça sert plus à rien que j'essaye de me rendormir là, je ferai mieux de me lever et d'aller me doucher histoire de bien me réveiller, et puis de bien me dessaouler aussi… attention, il faut se concentrer. Je commence par m'appuyer sur mes coudes, voilà, impeccable. Maintenant, je fais marcher mes abdos, là, comme ça. Je suis assis. En progrès, c'est cool. Maintenant, debout. Oula… ça va être plus dur que prévu.

Maintenant, direction la salle de bain… heu… question stupide, je prend des fringues maintenant, ou j'attend d'être mieux réveillé ? deuxième solution votée à l'unanimité, je serai capable de m'assommer avec mon armoire là. Je marche à peu près droit, c'est bon. On ouvre le robinet et hop sous la douche. Ça fait du bien… haaaaaaaaaaaa ! vite, l'eau chaude ! la vache, ça m'a réveillé plus vite que prévu. Abusé. Bon maintenant, c'est tranquille. Je plane encore un peu, mais ça va mieux. Que l'inventeur de la douche soit béni, enfin un truc véritablement utile. Je sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis sous l'eau, mais bonjour la future facture sur ce coup là… allez, je suis prêt, je sors. On attrape une serviette, c'est qu'il fait froid à cette heure là quand même ! un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Vive les cernes… c'est pas grave, on dit qu'ils vont s'estomper. Brossage de dents, et maintenant, je retourne me chercher des fringues.

Je marche nettement mieux que tout à l'heure, je me suis pas prit une seule fois le mur sur toute la longueur du couloir. Heu… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi la lumière de ma chambre est allumée là ? soyons logique, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités : naruto est resté dormir ici. Le truc, c'est de savoir où il a dormi… serait-ce possible que … ? non, désolé mon grand, mais entre le monde de tes délires utopiques et la réalité, il y a une marge que tu n'es pas prêt de franchir… et pourtant, voilà mon très cher blond qui sort de ma chambre, baillant, les yeux encore tout endormis… avec mon t-shirt ! je me disais bien aussi… il me semblait m'être endormi habillé hier soir, pas en caleçon ! connexion neuronale déficiente…

« salut sasuke ». bonjour joli homme blond… « ouhou sasuke ! tu planes ! » mais pourquoi il m'agite sa main devant les yeux comme ça ? ha ben oui, je suis con moi, c'est pas un rêve là, faut que je lui réponde pour de bon, pas juste que je pense ma réponse.. « excuse naruto… je suis largué là… » en effet, c'est le mot… je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi le garçon à qui je pense tout les jours depuis trois ans vient de sortir de ma chambre avec mon t-shirt sur lui… peut-être que je dors encore et que ce n'est qu'un rêve de plus… pourtant non, ça n'en est pas un, sinon je l'aurai pas senti me frôler pour allez dans la salle de bain à son tour… « où tu ranges les cachets pour le mal de crâne sasu ? »

sasu… depuis quand il m'appelle comme ça lui ? « heu… ils sont dans l'étagère blanche, attends, j'arrive » je rentre dans la salle de bain, encore pleine de buée. Il ressemble à un ange dans les nuages, c'est trop mignon ! mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça… ha oui, les cachets, c'est vrai. J'ouvre l'étagère, attrape une boîte de d-------e (non, je ne ferai pas de pub !) et lui fais signe de me suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Hé ben, une tornade est passé par là hier ! il y a des verres un peu partout, et des boîtes de ramen vides aussi… forcément, ça ne peut être que nous… je rince vite fait deux grands verres que je rempli d'eau fraîche. Je lui en passe un.

Il le regarde, l'air vitreux. Puis, doucement, il lève la tête vers moi. « tu sais pourquoi je suis venu hier ? » ben pas vraiment en fait. J'aimerai bien que ça soit pour ce que je crois, pour ce que je rêve mais… « en fait non, j'en sais rien ». il me regarde et il sourit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi…. Bouhou … que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! par pitié ! c'est plus facile quand c'est moi qui fait mes propres scénarios, au moins là, je comprend tout. Enfin, presque. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Comme s'il hésitait, s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir dire ce à quoi il pensait. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il rougit. Et il se décide « tu sais que tu parles la nuit ? »

Non… ne me dites pas qu'il a vraiment dit ça… vu ce à quoi je pense toutes les nuits, c'est pas bien difficile d'imaginer ce que j'ai pu dire… au mieux, il a juste entendu un vague « aishiteru », au pire, il sait tout…. Je le regarde, je dois avoir l'air débile. Mais lui, il sourit… ça voudrait dire que lui aussi il… non, n'importe quoi. C'est simplement qu'il est trop gentil pour se moquer de toi, gros malin. J'ai les joues chaudes, on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf. Je m'assois et bois quelques longues gorgées d'eau. Histoire de me rafraîchir les idées. Je le regarde, il n'a pas bougé, il me fixe toujours en souriant. Il a l'air espiègle d'un gamin qui a quelque chose à dire, et qui sait par avance que ça va faire du remue-ménage. « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » au lieu de me répondre, il sourit de plus belle, son sourire de renard, celui que je préfère… et finalement, il articule dans un vague murmure rempli de malice « moi aussi…je pense trop »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

teudeum !!!! vala n'est fini !! "remarque les mines dépitées" ben quoi...

ha... ben non il y aura pas de suite, ils ont le droit à une vie privée quand même !

(sasu & naru : ...

tan' : j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?)

heu... reviews ?


End file.
